broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Phanta-Man
Phanta-Man is a mysterious shadowy figure that is similar in shape to Creeperman. He pulled off the biggest crime in Equestria by using his Sludge Brush to pollute all off the worlds and framed Creeperman in the process. His real identity is unknown. What is he? Your guess is as good as mine. Is he a being made of Dark Matter? Is he a previous villain, taking his revenge on Creeperman? Is he something entirely different? Nobody knows. Story so far Phanta-Man is a mysterious figure indeed. He doesn't talk, is not related to anyone or anything in anyway, does not reveal his identity, and has a grudge on Creeperman for reasons unknown. Not even Creeperman knows this guy. He doesn't seem to show any forms of communication. Not even Twilight knows of this being either, thinking Phanta-Man was a form composed of Dark Matter. He was able to pull off the biggest crime in Equestria by using his Sludge Brush, a giant paint brush that paints goop, and polluting all off the world. This caused a unique, undisturbed power source in Equestria to go out of control. The Harmony Crystal was a gigantic crystal in Equestria's core that was powered on friendship, love and tolerance, so Equestria was a happy place. But the pollution had shattered the crystal and the pieces, called the Harmony Pieces, were scattered all over the planet. All 160 of them were gone. Equestria was now in dark times and reports confirmed the villainous mastermind behind this was none other than Creeperman. This was strange, as Creeperman was a hero. But his physical appearance matched the shadowy figure and he was accused. He was then sent to prison and was tasked with the job of getting all the Harmony Pieces back, and cleaning up the planet. He also tasked himself with the mission of finding the real perpetrator and clearing his name. Creeperman met Phanta-Man a few times in this adventure, and tried to stop him everytime. During the final battle, Phanta-Man was down for good, but fled and said the only words he had ever had been confirmed to have spoken. "This is only half the battle. I'll be back. Mark my words." Abilities He has all of the acrobatic moves Creeperman has. The only difference between the two is the devices they use. Creeperman uses the E.D.D (Elemental Dousing Device) and Phanta-Man uses the Sludge Brush, a devious giant paint brush, spreading icky goop wherever it brushes. He is immune to the damage when walking on goop and doesn't slip on it. There may be more abilities he possesses but that's all we know so far... Relationships *'Creeperman - '''Enemy : His enemy and rival. After being beaten by him, he fled into the forest, and hasn't been heard from since. *'Dark Mash - '''Aquaintance : Phanta-Man came across Dark Mash, who was looking to pick a fight with him. Dark Mash found he could be a useful ally as he was obediant, loyal and he didn't talk. These two have teamed up against Creeprman and Potato Mash. Trivia *Interestingly, he and Creeperman share the same cutie mark, only Phanta-Man's C and M is black. Creeperman's C is green and M is black. *This villain was inspired on Shadow Mario, the main antagonist of Super Mario Sunshine for the GameCube. Even the weapon he uses is similar to the brush Shadow Mario used.